


Soft

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Connor has top n bottom surgery, F/M, M/M, No-op Gavin, Pegging, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, this is super dumb sorry fbgxvhv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Connor has harbored a crush on Gavin Reed for forever. And when he accidentally stumbles upon a softer side of him, he finds its time to take his chance.





	Soft

“So then, I told him ‘suck my dick’.” Gavin Reed seemed especially proud of himself as he recanted the tale, rocking back on the balls of his feet and grinning at Chris. The other officer only shook his head, turning back to the coffee maker. 

Connor sighed. It felt rude to listen in to Gavin’s private conversations, but then again, the detective’s voice did broadcast it to the entirety of the Detroit Police Department. Besides, anything was better than his Partner and what should have been his younger brother’s love fest. 

When Connor had learned about the existence of a new RK prototype, a newly deviated transgender RK prototype, in fact, he had been ecstatic. He had even gone so far as to beg a begrudging Hank to let the prototype stay with him in their house. Detroit was especially unkind to trans androids, and Hank, despite his stern exterior, had never been one to turn away someone in need. Nines had settled himself in to both a job at the DPD and his small room at Hank’s house, and Connor had allowed himself a pat on the back for a job well done. 

But after catching Hank fucking Nines doggy style on the shared living room couch (Connor’s favorite place to pet Sumo, no less!), Connor wished he had left Nines to rot. He neither begrudged Hank nor his little brother “relations”, but the two refused to keep their hands off of each other. 

Even now, in front of the entire Department, Nines had managed to make his way into Hank’s lap. With no hope of getting work done, Connor returned to his new favorite hobby: Gavin Reed watching. 

The detective had proved himself quite the enigma during Connor’s coming out and subsequent transition; while the most vile to Connor during his time as a machine, and still far from kind during his periods of cis-presenting deviancy, no disparaging remark from Gavin had been made to Connor throughout his transition. 

But the mystery wasn’t all that drew Connor to him. When it came down to it, Gavin Reed was extremely pleasing to look at. He barely came up to Connor’s shoulders, and even Officer Chen, the woman who Connor begrudgingly acknowledged as Gavin’s girlfriend, rested at easily an inch over the detective’s height. The leather jacket Gavin favored did little to help in that regard, only serving to make him seem defensive, like he was hiding inside of it. The hairs dressing his arms and face were soft, and Connor supposed they would feel downy if he ran his fingers through them (not like he would ever get the chance). 

A small amount of pudge gathered at Gavin’s stomach and backside, filling out his shirt and jeans quite nicely. Most androids carried little to no extra weight by their designs, and Connor found he quite liked the variation found in Gavin. While a bystander might not consider Gavin the “perfect man”, all of the small variations added up for Connor. And it didn’t hurt that (from what his preconstruction told him, at the very least) Gavin would fit perfectly in his arms. 

“Hey dipshit. What the hell are you staring at?”

Connor blinked, eyes meeting narrowed green ones. It seemed Gavin had decided to address him. 

“I-“

“Are you checking out my girlfriend? Do I need to beat you up, Connor?” The first few times Gavin had threatened that, Connor had been more than a little concerned. But he had quickly learned that if Gavin addressed someone by their first name when issueing his threats, he meant little by it. 

“Wow. Please save me from the scary gay man checking me out, honey.” 

“Connor’s gay?” 

Leaving them to their speculations (Tina was right, of course, but since he had never actually told her that…), Connor turned back to Hank. Thankfully, Nines had disentangled from his partner, and he could focus on getting work done. 

“Hello, Hank. Did you finish filing the paperwork for our last case?” Connor tried his best to ignore Hank’s ruffled hair. 

“Connor. Do I look like I finished?”

“Please just do it.” Slumping into his seat, Connor started playing with his coin. It felt light in his hands, and the lightness helped to ground him. 

“I think we need to have a talk, kid.”

“About what?”

“Our… situation. You’ve been awful bitchy to Nines and me lately, and I don’t think that’s quite fair.”

“Quite fair? At least _ I _ am not fucking my best friend’s little brother!” 

“Hey! At least I’m not staring at some jackass with a girlfriend all day!”

“Take. that. back.” 

“What are you, five?”

The flimsy chair toppled behind Connor as he stood up from his desk. “I’m leaving. I will be in… Somewhere. You know how to contact me.” 

Somewhere turned out to be one of the many unused interrogation rooms littering the DPD. The cool artificial light at least somewhat alleviated the burning questions at the back of Connor’s mind. He had made Hank angry, that was for sure, but Hank had No Right to feel that way. Connor nodded to himself. Hank was the one fucking his little brother (even if Nines had little interest in addressing Connor as his sibling), not Connor. 

It was just as Connor had the epiphany to march back to the bullpen and force Hank to apologize that someone else entered the room. Two someones, in fact. 

“You have your strap, right?” Gavin, somehow more subdued than before, asked his partner. 

“When do I not?” Tina giggled, groping Gavin’s ass as she almost pushed him into the room. 

Connor pulled flat against the wall. Somehow, in his enforced solitude of the corner, they hadn’t seen him, and he had no intention of giving himself away; all Connor had to do was put one foot in front of the other and get out of there. 

The two interlopers parked themselves at the interrogation table, backs thankfully to Connor. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, honey. Mommy will have to give you a special treat.” 

A low groan left Gavin as he slumped onto the table. “God, fuck. I’ve been bad. You should punish me.” His hips wiggled, and to Connor’s horror he felt himself stiffen in his pants. 

Tina smirked as she clicked one of the silver handcuffs around Gavin’s wrist. “Oh? Do you need to be spanked, honey?”

“Need to be fucked hard and fast, Mommy. Need you to punish my cunt.”

Cunt? Connor’s eyes narrowed. 

“Mm, is your tomcat that hungry?” A hand reached to squeeze right between Gavin’s legs, rubbing in as she groped his sex. 

Connor wanted to leave. But he also wanted to stay, and maybe also wanted to reach into his pants to touch himself. But the thought of them turning around to discover him doing that kept him still. 

Tina’s hands looped through Gavin’s belt, tugging both pants and boxers down. They pooled together at Gavin’s knees, Gavin groaning and pressing his ass upwards. Tina’s hand groped at his left cheek, feeling up the large mound before giving it a playful slap. 

Connor decided he liked the view very much. At least, his cock did, pressing hard against his slacks. 

Despite himself, his eyes roved downwards, searching for an even more rewarding view. As Gavin leaned forwards, legs spreading even wider, Connor watched as Tina parted Gavin’s ass. 

It wasn’t until that moment that Connor realized that Gavin did, in fact, have a cunt. A sopping wet one, with a t-dick poking out of his folds like a flower bud and almost swallowed by his hairy lower lips. 

Something wet and cold slicked the insides of Connor’s slacks. 

A finger dipped in, stroking around his asshole before trailing down further, Tina growling into Gavin’s ears. “Do you like that, wildcat? Do you like it when Mommy touches you there?”

Gavin nodded pitifully. “Y-Yes Mommy! Need you so bad!” He thrust his ass against her hand, whining pitifully. 

This was Not the Gavin Connor knew. Connor decided he liked this new Gavin even more. 

Two fingers entered Gavin’s cunt, Gavin letting out the most erotic of groans as his back arched up. Tina and Gavin were occupied, and as little as he wanted to, it was time for him to leave. 

Connor edged along the wall, taking one step at a time. If he could just make it out…

His foot hit down hard on the floor, setting something skittering across it. Two pairs of eyes stared at him in horror. 

“Well,” said Connor. “It appears that this isn’t the evidence locker.” Before bolting out of the door. He was aware of words being shouted behind him, Gavin and Tina’s enraged screams, or maybe just the force of the thirium rushing past his ears. 

He made it out of the interrogation room before running right into trouble. 

“Connor!” Nines. Blue-eyed, like a baby doe, and with his clothes still rumpled from Hank. 

He attempted to breeze past him, because surely he didn’t have time for this traitor, but Nines simply turned to keep pace with him. “Hank is worried about you. And so am I. You’ve been awfully quiet lately, and you mostly stay in your room, and you didn’t even come to our barbecue that we threw. Me and Hank planned that for months! And now you’re just running off in the middle of work.”

“At least I’m not- doing things! And at least I don’t need my boyfriend to fight my battles. And,” He turned back, locking eyes with Nines and attempting to glare down the taller android. “I didn’t go to your stupid barbecue because I knew it would suck!”

It was childish, but the heat in his remark released at least some of the tension that had built since being seen watching Tina and Gavin, and the look on Nines face was more than satisfying. He shouldered past Nines, giving himself a self-satisfied grin as he made his way to his seat. 

By the time Tina and Gavin slunk back into the bullpen, Connor had engrossed himself in his work. Undoubtedly, they had wanted to finish their “proceedings”. Connor attempted to ignore both them and Nines and Hank. The latter was simple, with all that was needed was Connor taking the spare desk in the back. And despite his fear, Gavin only shot him a short glare when he arrived back with Tina. While Connor mourned the certain loss of hope with him, shooting Gavin’s hunched form more than a few passing glances while he worked, at least Gavin seemed embarrassed enough to not call him out in public. 

As the clock of the day ran out, Connor settled back in his chair. He had made mediocre work on his caseload, but it was certainly better than whatever Hank and Nines had finished. His mental patting of his back was only interrupted by Tina approaching his desk. 

In the moment it took for her to walk over, he cursed himself for not leaving early. He graced himself for the worst. 

“Hey.” More than anything, she looked amused. 

“... Hey.” 

“Did you enjoy your little show?”

“What are you implying? I was simply-“

“I know you were watching us. And actually? I’m not angry. Cuz that’s pretty hot.”

“Wh-What?”

“I mean, I’ve always wanted to see Gavin with other dudes, and I know you’ve got a thing for him-“

Connors eyes narrowed. Was she playing a trick on him? “What are you saying?” 

She handed him something, a number scribbled on paper. “All I’m saying is, if you wanna do the real thing, here’s where to find us.”


End file.
